Yes, Master
by yunakitty
Summary: Maid Hajimemashita, HisuixKohaku, plus all canon couples. Hisui comforts his male maid Kohaku during a thunderstorm, and it awakens feelings of desire in the boy. What will happen now? And what else is happening in the mansion? Yaoi, boys' love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ooookay...here I am with a new story. I've had a bit of writer's block lately, and just haven't been able to write anything for my couples. But then, I saw an AMV on YouTube for Maid Hajimemashita (search for it) and was struck with inspiration. I also googled the title and found a fangroup where I got the character information for Hisui and Kohaku. The backstory for this BL game is that there's a big mansion owned by a guy named Suishou and his three hot sons. They're all gay, of course, and they have an all male staff. Hisui is the eldest son, and Kohaku is a boy who was starving to death on the streets when Hisui saved him. In the game, these two are one of the five couples you put together. (I think they are the second scenario.) A story practically wrote itself, so I went with it, even though there is no category for this game on here. I figure I have enough people following me on Author Alert that it'll still get read. It's hot! And yes, I plan to write more for these two if I can. Read and review! 3**

"Excuse me, Master Hisui, but...Kohaku is at it again..." Ritsu, the newest male maid, told the eldest son of the household while picking nervously at his gloves.

Hisui's eyebrows went up as he laid his book aside. "Hmm? Ah, yes, it is raining after all. Thank you for telling me." Ritsu nodded and exited the room as Hisui stood and headed for the door himself. Kohaku had been employed by them for some time, since he was about ten years old. Hisui had been in high school then, and had found the abandoned child cowering in an alleyway in a rainstorm. He couldn't just leave the boy there, so he took him home. His father had been a little apprehensive about it at first, but Hisui had convinced him it would be fine, almost like he was convincing him to keep a stray dog.

Kohaku had been nearly starving to death, and devoured the food Hisui offered him. Hisui had been pleased to find the boy was rather cute once he was bathed and dressed in proper clothing, and it was also not a bad thing that the boy immediately began shyly asking for tasks to do to repay Hisui's kindness.

And so the boy had fallen into their employ. He was a devoted and tireless worker, cleaning, cooking, and doing anything else that was asked of him. That had been about seven years ago, but the boy was still the same. Quiet, shy, hardworking, and utterly loyal to Hisui.

His only flaw, if you could even call it that, was that he was terrified of rain and thunderstorms. Hisui had been unaware of the fact until they had hired Ritsu, and the boys became roommates. Ritsu had become alarmed when Kohaku began sobbing in terror one night as the rain fell heavily outside. In his surprise and panic, he had summoned Hisui, who was also surprised, but calmly went to the boy's bedside, whispering soothing words and stroking the back of his head until he fell asleep.

But tonight's storm was much fiercer than the last, increasing Kohaku's fright. Hisui stepped into the darkened bedroom and approached Kohaku's bed, where the boy lay burrowed under the sheets, his wails of fear only slightly muffled. "Kohaku. It's all right," Hisui said in his calm, deep voice.

Kohaku froze underneath the sheets, surprised, but immediately began crying once again. "Master! I'm...I'm sorry, but I'm so scared!" he sobbed.

"Shhh...it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. You're inside, you're safe."

"I know, but...I still feel like I'm going to die!" Kohaku gasped.

"You're not going to die. I promise. I'll protect you."

"You'll protect me?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Oh..." Kohaku hiccuped and paused his crying. Unfortunately, just then a large thunderclap resounded, and Kohaku wailed in terror.

Hisui laid a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. "Shhh, Kohaku. It can't hurt you. It's just thunder." He could feel the boy shaking. Hisui continued to say everything he could think of to calm the boy down, but nothing was getting through to him. An idea popped in his head, and he almost immediately pushed it away, but eventually decided it was fine. He laid down in the bed behind Kohaku, and pulled him in close, spooning him. "There, there. You're safe. I promise," he breathed, his lips close to Kohaku's ear.

"M-master..." Kohaku stammered, his crying once again ceasing.

Kohaku finally fell asleep that night, and Hisui returned to his own room. He noticed in the days following that Kohaku acted strangely around him, and he wondered if he had crossed a professional line by comforting the boy in such an intimate way.

A few days later, Kohaku entered Hisui's private quarters and addressed him shyly.

"Yes, what is it, Kohaku?" Hisui asked.

The boy looked around nervously. "Master, I'm sorry, but...I think I shouldn't work here any more."

Hisui sat up straighter in alarm. "What? What are you talking about? Haven't we treated you well?"

"Of course! It's not that at all."

"Then why?"

A deep blush stained Kohaku's cheeks, and he looked away once again. "I...I can't say."

"Tell me, or I can't let you go."

"I can't tell you..."

"Tell me..."

"It's just that...oh God, this is so embarrassing!" Kohaku clapped his hands over his face. "I'm so stupid..." he murmured in despair.

Hisui kept his voice calm. "Just tell me, Kohaku. It will be all right. I won't get mad."

Kohaku nodded, and slowly uncovered his face. He kept his eyes down and his voice low as he spoke. "Well...ever since you came to me during the thunderstorm, I...I'm having thoughts about you all the time." He glanced up at Hisui, and gasped and looked away as his mistook the surprise on his face for some negative emotion. "I'm sorry! I'll try to stop! It's just...I think about you all the time, and I don't know what to do about it."

"What do you mean, you think about me?" Hisui struggled to keep his voice calm.

"I think about...how it felt when you held me...about you whispering in my ear...and it makes me feel..." He trailed off.

"How does it make you feel?"

"Really good..."

"Oh, Kohaku..."

"I know! I'm so sorry, master. It's very wrong of me. But it was driving me insane...I had to say something. I'll stay away from you so that I don't bother you."

"No, Kohaku, I don't want you to stay away...come here..." Hisui said, his voice thick with lust.

"What?" Kohaku's big hazel eyes widened further.

"Come here," Hisui repeated, patting the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Kohaku stepped forward timidly, as if in fear of being punished. "No, I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all." Kohaku reached the chair and sat tentatively by his master. "I'm very, very happy," Hisui breathed, stroking Kohaku's back.

"You're...happy?" Kohaku was in disbelief.

"Yes..." His hand went to Kohaku's chin. "In fact, I often think about you."

"You do?" Kohaku's mouth fell open, then he blushed.

"Kohaku...go and lock the door."

"Yes, master," Kohaku said obediently, rising and crossing the room. Once the heavy mahogany door was securely bolted, he returned to his master and waited for further instructions.

"Sit on my bed."

"On your bed? But master..."

"It's all right. That's it," Hisui said encouragingly as the teenager backed up to the bed and sat on it gingerly. Hisui rose and went to the bed himself. "You're so beautiful, Kohaku," he said softly, his fingers teasing Kohaku's baby soft locks.

"Master..." Kohaku whispered, his voice trembling.

Hisui leaned in, gently grazing Kohaku's cheek with his lips. "Kohaku...do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes..." the boy sighed out raggedly.

"Mmm..." Hisui sighed in satisfaction, then brought his lips to meet Kohaku's soft pink ones. Their first kiss was gentle and tender. Hisui pulled away after a moment to watch Kohaku with pleasurable amusement. The boy was blushing deeply, his lips parted slightly and his eyelids fluttering. He slowly opened his eyes, coming to focus on his beloved master. "Did you like that?" Hisui asked him.

"Yes, I did..."

"Good..." Hisui replied, and leaned in for another kiss. This time, he deepened it by parting his lips and ever so lightly slipping his tongue out to tease at Kohaku's lower lip. Kohaku shuddered in pleasure, making an indescribable noise of joy. Hisui was encouraged to continue, thrusting his tongue further, into the boy's warm, wet mouth. Kohaku gave a muffled sigh and reached forward, clasping onto Hisui's dress shirt.

Hisui stroked the side of Kohaku's face as he kissed him deeply. He broke his mouth away to kiss a path down the boy's jawline towards his ear. Kohaku moaned and breathed heavily as Hisui nibbled at his earlobe. He let out a pleased yelp as Hisui's hand slid down to his chest and tweaked one small nipple through his shirt. "Master..." he moaned.

"Does it feel good, Kohaku?"

"Yes..." Kohaku groaned. He squirmed for a second, then clapped his hands suddenly over his lap.

"What's wrong?" Hisui asked, his lip curling slightly into a smile.

"I'm...it's..." he trailed off, looking up at his master with a bashful blush.

"It's okay," Hisui whispered gently. He brushed Kohaku's hands aside and traced his fingers ever so lightly over the small bulge there.

"Master!" Kohaku cried, tilting his hips up and throwing his head back.

"You're adorable," Hisui chuckled.

"Mmm..." Kohaku hummed, as the man worked diligently to open his pants. "Oh, don't, master! I'm...!" He broke off with a groan as Hisui suddenly touched his throbbing erection with his slim, cool fingers. "Master!" he cried, falling back onto the bed and grabbing the front of his hair frantically with one hand.

Hisui just smiled slowly, stroking the boy's slender cock evenly. "Just relax and enjoy it, Kohaku," he urged him.

Kohaku's eyes fluttered open, coming to focus on his master. "Mmm..." He sighed and bucked his hips ever so slightly up into Hisui's hand. "Master, if you...keep doing that...then I'll..."

"I want you to..." Hisui breathed, leaning down and kissing him, never pausing in his stroking.

"Master! I'm...!" Kohaku screamed out in pleasure, his body quivering, and then he fell back against the bed, spent.

Hisui licked his hand clean, and then laid down on the bed next to the trembling boy. "Did that feel good?" he asked him.

"Yes, but...what about you?" Kohaku's cheeks burned terribly, but he looked determinedly down at the rather obvious bulge in Hisui's trousers.

"Oh, my sweet Kohaku..." Hisui breathed as he unbuckled his pants and freed his desperately weeping erection. "I'm very, very close. Please, just touch me," he begged. Kohaku acquiesced with a blush and a nod, reaching forward and wrapping his small, delicate hand around his master's manhood. Hisui hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back momentarily, but snapping it back immediately to watch the boy stroke him tentatively. "Harder...just a little harder," he pleaded.

Kohaku nodded and bit his lip as he stroked faster with a more firm hand. "Does this feel good, master?" he asked in a most adorable voice.

"Yes, oh yes..." Hisui groaned. "Ohhh...that's it...Kohaku..." His body stiffened for a second, and then he released suddenly with a shuddering groan. His essence spurted up and out over Kohaku's hand and his own abdomen. Kohaku watched it in fascination, then seemed rather at a loss as to how to deal with the mess. "Lick it...lick your hand..." Hisui begged him, his body still limp with aftershock.

Kohaku nodded obediently, then raised his hand to his mouth and began to lap at the ivory fluid there. Hisui inhaled sharply at the erotic vision; seeing Kohaku licking up his release was a dream come true. Long had he lusted for the boy, but he had suppressed his feelings, wanting to maintain the boy's innocence. But for the boy to come to him with wishes and desires; that was a totally different situation. Kohaku was old enough now to know what he was doing.

"Master, did I do a good job?" Kohaku asked, his golden eyes shimmering as he licked the last drop from his fingers.

"Wonderful," Hisui assured him, then pulled him in close for an embrace. "Oh, my darling, darling little Kohaku..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ritsu tapped nervously on Hisui's door. "Come in," was the calm reply.

"Master Hisui...Kohaku didn't come back to his room last night, and..." the boy broke off as he saw the person in question peeking up from under the covers of Hisui's bed. "Oh. Oh! Well, that's all, so I'll be going...excuse me ever so much..." Ritsu said awkwardly, exiting the room as quickly as he could. _What the hell was going on in this house? First the middle son hits on me incessantly, and now my roommate in the eldest son's bed! What was next, the owner of the house sleeping with his male assistant?_ Ritsu shook his head as he headed for the kitchen to see what work there was to be done.

Meanwhile, Kohaku blushed as he looked at Hisui. "Oh...he saw me..." he said softly.

"And?" Hisui seemed unfazed. "I don't mind at all. In fact," he approached the boy and took his chin in hand, "I'm rather proud to have you in my bed," he declared, then kissed him gently.

"M-master..." Kohaku stammered.

"You shouldn't call me Master anymore, Kohaku," Hisui insisted. "Just call me by my name."

"No, Master, that wouldn't be proper!" Kohaku gasped, scandalized.

"And it wasn't very proper for you to sleep in my bed last night, either; now was it?" He smiled in amusement at Kohaku's rapidly blinking eyes and rising blush. "I don't care about being proper...I just care about you."

"Master..." Kohaku breathed, his eyes half lidded, then he corrected himself. "H-Hisui..." he said tentatively.

"Yes, I like the sound of my name coming from your lips," Hisui said approvingly. Kohaku just blushed and picked at the edge of the sheets.

"Oh! But I need to get to work!" the boy suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of the bed.

"Ever the loyal employee," Hisui chuckled. He knew it was important to the boy to feel useful, so he would never deny him his work. However, even though it was a bit of a turn on to hear the boy call him Master while in such an intimate position, he knew that if the relationship was to fully develop, they would have to be equals somewhat, and so he was going to insist that Kohaku call him by his name as much as possible.

Hisui had business matters to attend to with his father that day, so he was kept away from the mansion until the late evening. Back in his room, he was pleased when Kohaku timidly entered the room with a tea tray. "Master... I mean, H-Hisui...here is your evening tea."

"Thank you, Kohaku," Hisui said warmly. "You can set it there," he told him as he gestured at the side table. "Please, sit and join me."

Kohaku sank into the armchair opposite Hisui. "Did you have a good day?" he asked breathlessly, his hands fingering nervously at the edge of his uniform jacket.

"Yes, I did," Hisui said as he poured out two cups of steaming tea. "I managed to get a lot of work done. And you?"

"Oh yes. I finally got to straighten out that storeroom on the west wing." He accepted a cup of tea from Hisui, and sipped the piping hot fluid gingerly.

"Ah, that's good. I know you had been wanting to get that done for a while now."

"Mmm hmm." Kohaku fidgeted with his cup, obviously wanting to say something.

"Yes, Kohaku? What is it?"

"Oh, well...it's..." He hemmed and hawed for a while, then finally set his cup aside and stepped across to Hisui's chair, lowering himself carefully to sit in the man's lap. "I missed you today," he said, his voice breathless and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Kohaku...you're so adorable," Hisui chuckled, taking his chin and kissing him tenderly. Kohaku made a small noise of pleasure, and then clutched onto Hisui's shirt, breathing heavily as he wriggled in his lap. Hisui slid Kohaku's uniform jacket down his back, then unbuttoned the starched white shirt underneath and disposed of it as well. He slid his hands over the boy's pale chest and abdomen, marveling at how soft and delicate his skin was.

Kohaku fumbled with Hisui's necktie, finally getting it undone and laying it across the arm of the chair carefully. Hisui removed his own suit jacket, shrugging it off and then unbuttoning his striped dress shirt. Kohaku pulled back slightly to admire the man's powerfully sculpted torso and arms. His slim fingers traced over each line of muscle, his lips parted and his eyes half lidded as he drank in the beauty of Hisui's masculine form.

They resumed kissing for a few more moments, then Kohaku pressed his face into Hisui's neck. "Master..." he moaned. "I feel..."

"Yes?" Hisui chose to ignore Kohaku's slip, as the way it had sounded had aroused him even further. "What do you feel like?"

Kohaku didn't answer in words, but instead swung a leg gracefully over Hisui's lap and straddled him. He leaned in close for an embrace, rubbing his still covered erection against Hisui's stomach. "Like that..." he said, finally speaking. His lips curled into a bashful smile as he looked into Hisui's eyes.

Hisui smiled, then removed his glasses and laid them aside. "Oh, Kohaku..." he murmured, then resumed kissing the boy, his tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. At the same time, he slipped a hand between their bodies and began fondling Kohaku's manhood. Kohaku squealed into the kiss, then began moving his hips against Hisui's hand to increase the pleasurable friction.

Hisui looked lovingly into Kohaku's face for a moment, then turned his attention downwards as he unfastened Kohaku's trousers. He got them open, then reached inside and fished out Kohaku's erection, which was wet at the tip. "Master!" Kohaku cried. Hisui just smiled and stroked him masterfully for a few moments, relishing the sound of the boy's moans and cries.

"Kohaku...lay back on the coffee table," Hisui urged, placing one hand on Kohaku's hip and guiding him backwards. Kohaku moved backwards with a little effort, his eyes nearly closed in his passion. Once he lay on his back on the small polished table, Hisui knelt in front of him, leaning down and taking the head of his manhood into his mouth.

"Ahhh!!!" Kohaku screamed out in surprise and pleasure. Never before had he felt a sensation so wonderful. "No! It's too good!" he moaned helplessly, his eyes shut tightly and his fists clenching and unclenching erratically. Hisui took more into his mouth, feeling his own cock swelling almost to the point of discomfort. He reached down and smoothed his free hand over it through his trousers, as if to calm it momentarily until the time came when he could deal with it.

"Master...I'm going to...ohhh..." Kohaku trembled suddenly, and Hisui felt the back of his throat become drenched in the boy's warm seed. He swallowed in satisfaction, then pulled up over the boy and kissed him lovingly.

"Did you like that?" he asked, nuzzling his face into Kohaku's hair.

"Yes...oh yes..." Kohaku moaned, his smooth cheeks still flushed with desire. He took a few more minutes to recover, then propped himself up on one elbow. "I...I want to do the same thing to you..." he whispered.

Hisui hissed with desire, then sat back in the chair, unbuttoning his trousers with bated breath as Kohaku knelt before him. He seemed to instinctively know what to do, reaching forward and taking his master's cock in hand. With one last devastating glance upward through his long dark lashes, he lowered his head and took the very tip between his lips. Hisui groaned helplessly as the boy's delicate tongue trailed over his sensitive flesh, in the same pattern that he kissed on the mouth with. He hummed slightly as he sucked at the head, his hand gently massaging and stroking at the length below.

Hisui was hopelessly pent up from the eroticism of the whole situation, and was able to do little more than groan and thrust his hips occasionally. He reached down and petted the boy's soft, silky hair as he worked. "Kohaku..." he managed to choke out. "I'm there...get...ready..." he groaned, then let out a low cry as he exploded into Kohaku's mouth.

The boy only flinched slightly as his mouth was filled suddenly. He swallowed and then pulled his mouth off, looking up at his older lover as if for approval, his eyes searching Hisui's face. Hisui smiled warmly down on him and stroked his cheek. "It was so amazing," he whispered, and Kohaku smiled shyly, a pink tint seeping across his face. Hisui pulled the boy up, embracing him tightly. "You're wonderful," he breathed into Kohaku's ear.

Kohaku smiled bashfully, then turned his head to look into Hisui's eyes. "Can I...can I sleep in your bed again tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Hisui said, his face warm and pleasant. "In fact, I hope you'll sleep there from now on," he told the boy as he stroked his face lightly, moving a stray hair off of his forehead.

Kohaku's lovely golden eyes widened. "Master, are you serious?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I'm absolutely serious. I've gotten attached to having you close...every moment I can have you near, I want you there." He gazed lovingly into Kohaku's eyes. "I love you, Kohaku."

"Oh..." Kohaku sighed, his body trembling with joy. "I love you too, Mas- I mean, Hisui," he said, snuggling up close.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu kept looking over at Kohaku as they polished silver, taking in the boy's contented half smile and quiet humming. He expected his former roommate to just out and tell him what was going on, but after nearly an hour of silence, Ritsu was forced to ask. "Okay, so what's going on between you and Master Hisui?" he finally blurted out.

Kohaku looked at him, mouth slightly open in surprise. "Oh...well, I'm not sure if I should say."

"Come on, I'm dying to know," Ritsu urged him. _And I'm also dying to know if sleeping with one of the sons is a requirement for employment at some point! _ he thought to himself.

Kohaku blushed, glanced around, and then lowered his voice as he intently worked on a large serving spoon. "Well...I went to Master Hisui two days ago. I was going to quit, because I've been thinking about him all the time, in a really improper way, and I was ashamed of myself. But I couldn't have been more surprised when he told me he was happy to hear that, that he thought about me too, and he asked me to lock the bedroom door."

Ritsu felt his face burning as he imagined what happened next. "And then?" he asked breathlessly.

"And then he asked me to sit on his bed, and he kissed me." He smiled softly as he remembered that moment, then laid the serving spoon aside and picked up a platter.

"What happened then?" Ritsu asked impatiently. He knew that couldn't be everything.

"Oh, well...some...other things happened." Kohaku's cheeks were suddenly red.

"Like what?" Ritsu struggled to keep his voice in check as curiosity threatened to consume him.

Kohaku fiddled with the handle of the platter. "He touched me...and I touched him too."

Ritsu's mouth went dry. "Touched...?" he asked hesitantly, his voice breaking slightly.

"Yes, you know...down there." Kohaku's voice lowered dramatically on the last two words.

"Oh. Oh, I get it. So then you guys fell asleep?"

"Mmm hmm. And yesterday, after I took him his evening tea, we started kissing again, and things went further this time."

Ritsu's uniform was suddenly unbearably hot. "Further? How?" He tried to keep the tone of his voice nonchalant.

Kohaku turned to him with a shy smile. "He put his mouth on me. Down there, you know. And I did the same thing to him."

"Oh, really?" Ritsu's voice cracked as he imagined the same scenario, only with Hisui's younger brother Menou and himself. He had to admit that he was feel increasingly attracted to the silver haired man, and he didn't know how long his defenses towards Menou's frequent advances would hold out.

"And he asked me to sleep in his bed every night from now on. Though I don't know if he means for me to move my things into his room...so for now, I'll have to keep my belongings in our room. If that's all right." He smiled shyly.

"Yeah, of course it's all right. It was your room first," Ritsu said absentmindedly.

"I'm just so happy," Kohaku breathed, polishing a series of butterknives with a lingering smile on his face.

Ritsu smiled for his friend, then blushed as Menou entered the room. "Ah, there's my little Ricchan," he purred, strolling over with his hands in his pockets. His silver hair was in stylish disarray, and he smiled as if he was up to something.

"I am not your little Ricchan!" Ritsu exclaimed, flustered.

"So cute when you get embarrassed," Menou chuckled. He was determined to have Ritsu. So far, all he had gotten out of the boy was one hurried kiss, which made Ritsu run off, mortified, but he was sure he could get him to crack soon enough. He just had to not give up. "Why can't you be more like Kohaku, and be obedient and shy instead of always yelling at me?" Menou made a mock hurt face. "I am kind of your boss, you know. Or is that what's holding you back from giving yourself to me? You think it would be against the rules?"

"Giving myself to you...please," Ritsu grumbled. "And besides, it's apparently not against the rules; Kohaku's sleeping with Master Hisui. So that's not why I - oh!" He clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized his blunder. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry, Kohaku," he groaned. Kohaku just looked down in shame.

Menou's eyebrows went up in surprise, then he waggled them. "Hmm, so that's why my big bro is in such a good mood lately. Ah, don't make that sad face, Kocchan. It's all right. I won't tell." He put a finger up to his lips and winked. "Well, that's good. He's been pining for you for a long time now."

Kohaku's mouth flew open and he looked into Menou's face. "R-really? He said that?"

"Well, not in exact words; he's not the kind of brother who shares that kind of stuff. I could tell by the way he looked at you so longingly. Kind of how I look at my Ricchan." His attention was once again focused on the ruby haired teen. "Oh, my Ricchan, why won't you love me? Just give me one more little kiss," he pleaded, advancing on the boy.

"Noooo!" Ritsu protested, backing away and out of the room. He fled down the hallway with Menou in hot pursuit. Kohaku watched them go, then shivered with pleasure at the revelation that Hisui had been wanting him for some time. He was snapped back to reality by a loud crashing in the hallway, and he winced and stepped outside to survey the damage.

Ritsu was sprawled out on the floor, a smashed vase and scattered flowers around him. Menou was kneeling over him, straddling his body. "Oh, my poor Ricchan! He'll need mouth to mouth!" he exclaimed, a mischievous smile curling his mouth as he leaned down to meet his lips to Ritsu's.

"Idiot! I'm not hurt! And you're the one that made me fall down anyway - mmmph!" His further protests were cut off by Menou's mouth making contact. He made angry noises and pounded at Menou's chest with his fists.

Just then, Hisui came down the hallway. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked, his pace quickening as he saw the mess and the two men on the floor. "Menou! Get off of him!" he demanded.

Menou brought his mouth away, but held his prey down by the shoulders as he turned to address his brother. "And why should I? Why should you be the only one to get a pretty little maid to play with?" He bit his lip mischievously as his older brother blushed and stammered. Kohaku clasped his hands nervously in the doorway, his eyes lowered discreetly.

"What's all this?" They had failed to notice that the heavy cherrywood double doors leading to the master suite had opened, and the owner of the house, Menou and Hisui's father Suishou, was watching the scene in acute disapproval. He was wearing a thick black velvet robe, apparently just rising from a nap, and he didn't look pleased. "Menou, get off that boy!" Menou actually obeyed his father, freeing Ritsu and standing up. "And Hisui. What's this Menou says?"

"Well, er, that is..." Hisui seemed at a loss for words when faced with his father's anger.

Suishou frowned. "I warn both of you that it is a very bad idea to fool around with our staff. It can only lead to trouble. And furthermore - "

"Sui-chan, what's wrong? Come back to bed..." a male voice whined from deep in the bedroom. Suishou's face turned red.

Menou's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, isn't that the voice of your assistant Haruka?" As if to confirm the fact, the man in question trotted up behind his lover, his purple silk robe askew.

"Don't leave me hanging..." he began, then looked up at the crowd assembled outside in alarm. "Eep. Oops." He turned around and disappeared into the recesses of the bedroom.

Menou folded his arms, licking and biting his lip to keep from grinning. "Messing with the staff is a bad idea, huh?" he asked, mock seriously.

"We'll discuss this later!" Suishou barked, then stepped back and closed the doors.

Menou turned to the other guys. "Well, looks like Daddy's got a boy of his own. He can't say anything against it now. Did you hear that, Ricchan?" he exclaimed, turning towards the teen and startling him. "The gateway to our love has been fully opened! Don't hold back from me any more!" He advanced with his arms wide.

"What? No! Ahhh!" Ritsu spun around and ran up the stairs, with Menou right on his heels.

"That's right, my bedroom is that way!" Menou shouted. "Oh, I didn't know you were that ready yet!"

"I'm not! Eeee!"

Meanwhile, Kohaku had quietly retrieved a dustpan and brush, and was diligently sweeping up the shards of broken vase. Hisui just shook his head at his brother's antics, then turned to Kohaku. He knelt down beside the boy, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Mmm," Kohaku said. "But, um...am I going to get you in trouble?"

"No." He smiled warmly at his little lover. "I promise you, everything will be fine."

Kohaku sighed happily, then gasped in pain as his hand absentmindedly grazed against a particularly sharp piece of debris. He looked down at his finger, his eyes getting wide at the lengthening line of crimson there. "I cut myself," he lamented.

Hisui took the boy's hand, and brought the finger up to his lips. Kohaku let loose a soft cry as Hisui took the injured digit into his mouth at sucked at it carefully. His cheeks flushed when he beheld the smoldering gaze Hisui was giving him.

After a few moments, Hisui removed the finger from his mouth. "See? It stopped bleeding," he commented softly. Kohaku nodded, smiling gratefully back at the man.

That evening, after dinner, Kohaku returned to Hisui's private quarters. The man was reclining on the sofa, reading a novel. He looked up at the boy, smiling warmly and patting the spot next to him. Kohaku stepped forward silently and eased in next to Hisui. Hisui held on to the book with his right hand as he wrapped his left arm around the boy. Kohaku tentatively laid his head on his master's shoulder, and read along in the book. "Ready to turn?" Hisui asked, and Kohaku nodded, turning the page with his left hand.

They read together for some time, and then Hisui laid the book aside. "Want to get a bath before bed?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes." Kohaku couldn't hide his flushed expression, and followed Hisui into the luxurious bathroom. Hisui began to fill the deep, jetted tub with water, and Kohaku began to slowly undress. He was aware that Hisui was watching him in rapture, and it both flustered and pleased him. He removed his uniform tie and his jacket, then slowly unbuttoned each shirt button while watching Hisui watch him. Once the shirt was open, he shrugged out of it, leaving his pale, smooth torso exposed.

Hisui was visibly breathing harder as he watched Kohaku remove his pants. He had never seen the boy fully naked before, though he had seen most of his body, and he longed to get the full image burned into his brain. The woolen black material slid down his slim white thighs, pooling on the floor. Kohaku carefully stepped out of them, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his thin, tight underwear. He eased them down, exposing himself, and Hisui felt a thrill go through his body.

As Kohaku turned slightly and bent his knees to take the underwear completely off, Hisui stifled a groan at the sight of the boy's perfectly rounded ass. He was skinny almost to the point of being underweight everywhere else on his body, but his bottom was inexplicably full and round. How Hisui longed to take hold of that perfect ass and...he was getting ahead of himself. He shook himself and refocused.

Kohaku stood before him, absolutely naked, one hand on the other elbow, blinking shyly and apparently waiting for permission to get into the tub. Hisui drank in the beautiful vision for a moment more, taking special note of the rigid member Kohaku was sporting, then helped him into the tub. He then began to remove his own clothing, watching Kohaku relax into the warm water. Kohaku made no move to hide that he was intently watching Hisui become naked as well. Hisui thought his heart would burst at the dreamy look Kohaku got in his eyes as he removed his shirt. The boy was apparently fascinated with his bare chest; it seemed to be a favorite part of his body.

Hisui became fully nude and then slipped into the water with Kohaku. He picked up a warm, wet cloth and began lathering up Kohaku's neck and back. Kohaku made a tiny noise of pleasure and allowed his eyes to close as Hisui bathed him. When his back was finished, Hisui moved the cloth over the boy's chest and washed it and his arms. After that, he slowly slid the cloth under the surface of the water, grazing it down his flat abdomen and then up and down each leg. Kohaku looked up at him with half lidded eyes, obviously enjoying it.

Hisui then slid the cloth back up, ever so gently brushing up against Kohaku's erection. The boy cried out with pleasure, jutting his hips forward by instinct. Hisui smiled and wrapped the cloth around the firm member, giving it a few strokes. He then washed lower, touching the boy's sensitive, tight scrotum, and then went even further, rubbing one cloth covered finger against the outside of Kohaku's entrance.

Kohaku's breathing became very ragged, and his flushed face hung forward as his mouth fell open. He let loose the most arousing moans, that Hisui thought he would be driven mad with lust. He continued to wash the outside of the boy's virgin hole, greatly enjoying his reaction to being touched there for the first time.

Hisui then abandoned the cloth, instead touching at the flesh with his finger directly. Kohaku moaned louder as Hisui teased him with the tip of his middle finger, circling it round and round the tiny spot. Then he carefully eased the very tip in, pausing and gauging Kohaku's reaction. The boy was still moaning happily, his face flushed with desire.

So Hisui continued, pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. Kohaku cried out softly, but continued to make noises of pleasure and push his hips towards Hisui's hand. Hisui eased even more in, working his way in to the second knuckle.

Kohaku whispered something incoherent, and gripped on to Hisui's shoulders as he moaned and pressed his forehead against the man's collarbone. "Please, master..." he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop..."

"I won't," Hisui assured him, then took the boy's quivering erection in hand under the water and began to stroke it as he continued probing him gently with his finger. He curled his finger towards himself, making Kohaku cry out in ecstasy. Hisui knew he had struck his pleasure spot, and continued to strike it again and again as he stroked his erection firmly. His own erection ached terribly with desire, but he was focused on making Kohaku feel pleasure, so he ignored it as best he could.

"Ohhhh, God..." Kohaku moaned, his voice desperate sounding. "Mmm, mmm!" Hisui felt the boy's body clamp down on his finger in a rhythmic motion, and he knew he was climaxing. His release soon spurted out into the churning water, and he fell forward on to Hisui's chest, limp and breathing heavily.

Hisui allowed him to recover for as long as he needed to, then he carefully lifted the boy out of the water and dried them both off. Kohaku's face was dreamy and relaxed, and he clung around Hisui's neck as he was carried bridal style back into the bedroom.

Hisui laid him down lovingly on the bed, and then got over him, kissing him with urgency. It was then that Kohaku noticed Hisui's throbbing, massive erection. He reached down tentatively and began stroking it. Hisui hissed in pleasure, thrusting into his hand. "Kohaku..." he groaned.

Suddenly, Kohaku stopped the movement of his hand, and looked up into Hisui's face shyly. "Master...I want more," he said softly.

"More?" Hisui asked, his voice dripping with lust.

Kohaku deftly spun around underneath him, getting on his stomach. "More," he panted, pushing his ass back up at Hisui, making the man groan helplessly as his aching manhood slid against that supple young bottom.

It was more than Hisui could have wished for, to have the boy so eager for it. He wasn't even going to attempt intercourse yet, for fear of scaring the boy. He had intended to only test the waters with a little gentle finger play, and revisit it at a later time. But Kohaku was apparently begging to be penetrated, and he didn't intend to deny him what he wanted.

But he knew not to rush things, and he quickly slid down, burying his face in the round ass and letting his tongue slip out and tease that tight little hole. Kohaku moaned and screamed with pleasure at the new, overwhelmingly intense sensation. He gripped great handfuls of the sheets as he squirmed and bucked back, trying to get more. His manhood was once again hard, and he rubbed it against the sheets with each movement, totally overcome with ecstasy.

Hisui smiled, then moved one finger up to the wet hole. He pushed it in slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort, but there were none. Kohaku just continued to moan in desire. Hisui pulled away to get a bottle of lube from the side table drawer, and then he dribbled it over his fingers, going ahead and slicking down his cock just in case. He then pushed two slippery fingers inside, relishing the enraptured moans issuing forth from Kohaku's throat.

His desire was at the limit, and he could wait no longer. He repositioned himself over the boy, angling the head of his cock down between his cheeks. Then he pushed forward, as slowly as he could stand. Kohaku groaned and cried out, the sound muffled slightly by the pillow he had his face buried in. "Kohaku...is it all right?" the man managed to ask, his voice nearly choked with lust.

"Yes...oh yes, master..." Kohaku moaned. "It feels soooo goooood..."

Hisui's eyes rolled back in his head at that, and he pushed himself inside to the hilt. Kohaku was so unbearably hot and tight inside...the friction was simply amazing. He pulled out a few inches, then pushed back in. Kohaku rose up on his knees slightly, spreading his legs a bit and bucking back against his lover. Hisui then began to thrust, hissing with pleasure at the sensation. Kohaku screamed with joy as his pleasure spot was struck again and again in the angle they were at.

Kohaku's breath hitched in his throat as he struggled to speak. "M-master...it feels like...it's going to...ex...plode..." he stammered, then let out a long, low cry as he climaxed unexpectedly. Hisui groaned helplessly, letting the boy's erratic body movements take him entirely over the edge. He spilled out inside of Kohaku, moaning out his name as he did so.

They collapsed forward onto the bed, Hisui laying on Kohaku's back for a while, then rolling off and pulling him close into a tight embrace. After a while, Kohaku murmured something. "Master?"

"Hisui..." Hisui corrected him gently.

"Mmm...Hisui?" Kohaku said softly.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I think we need another bath." The boy smiled sweetly, laughing softly, and Hisui pulled him in even closer as he began to laugh too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Have you watched the awesome AMV yet? Just search YouTube for "maid hajimemashita amv" and you'll get it. There's only one. You can see Kohaku and Hisui from 1:06 to 1:28, and they are also the final two pictures of the video. Ritsu and Menou come right after them in the video, from 1:28 to 1:57, and then again from 2:46 to 2:50 (OMG that bit is HAWT.) Daddy Suishou and his lover are 0:11 to 0:27, 1:01 to 1:06, and 2:50 to 2:58. 1:58 to 2:27 is youngest son Sanggo and his lover Zakuro, who you'll meet in this chapter. And last but not least, Keiichi and Kentarou appear from 0:28 to 1:00. Kentarou and Suisho look pretty similar, so that might be confusing. They are different people!**

Hisui slept well that night, with Kohaku's warm little body curled up in his arms. He awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of maple syrup. "Good morning," Kohaku said softly as the man opened his eyes. "I made you breakfast," he informed him.

Hisui smiled at the blurry vision in front of him, then retrieved his glasses from the side table and brought the room into focus. His smile widened when he saw that Kohaku was wearing a frilly apron over his clothing. "What's that you're wearing?" he asked, sitting up in the bed.

Kohaku blushed and glanced down with an open mouth. "Oh, it's the only apron I could find in the kitchen," he explained.

"I like it. It looks cute on you," Hisui commented.

"Really?" Kohaku smiled, his eyes crinkling up. He set the tray on the bed, then climbed on carefully as well, sliding the food closer to his lover. There was french toast, sliced cantaloupe, and scrambled eggs, as well as orange juice. "Say ahh," Kohaku urged, then popped a bite of french toast into Hisui's mouth. "Is it good?" he asked, his eyes wide and searching for approval.

"It's delicious," Hisui said. He picked up a piece of cantaloupe and fed it to Kohaku. "How do you feel this morning?" he asked his little lover.

Kohaku blushed. "I feel wonderful," he said softly.

"Good," Hisui said, relieved that the boy wasn't in pain from his first time. They continued to feed each other the breakfast, then Kohaku trotted off with the tray to clean up as Hisui got dressed for the day.

Later, Hisui and his father were working on business documents in Suishou's office, skirting around the scene that had unfolded the previous day. Finally, Suishou laid down his pen and addressed the matter directly. "Hisui, about yesterday..."

"Let's forget it," Hisui said, concentrating on the paper in front of him.

"No, listen. It's not that I have anything against a relationship with another man; that would be hypocritical of me. I'm only thinking about that situation earlier this year."

Hisui nodded knowingly. How could he had forgotten? The house had been in utter turmoil. Keiichi, one of their male maids, had been secretly carrying on a relationship with Sanggo, the youngest brother. That in itself was fine, but when Keiichi fell for another man, all hell broke loose. Sanggo spent his days crying and lamenting the loss of his boyfriend; and it was doubly hard to see the man who broke his heart around the house every day. "Ah, yes, that was disastrous," Hisui agreed.

"So you see where I'm coming from."

Hisui nodded. "Yes, I do, but I assure you that this is very different. You know how devoted Kohaku has always been to me."

Suishou chuckled. "Yes, he always calls you his guardian angel."

"Right, so I don't think he'll be leaving me for a hiker. And I don't plan on ever leaving him." He blushed. "In fact, I'm rather deeply in love with him."

Suishou couldn't suppress his amused smile. This was actually rather favorable to him. Hisui had always been the most serious son, the weight of carrying on the family company squarely on his shoulders, and he had never had time for a real relationship before. "That's good," he said warmly. "But at any rate, let's not let this get to Sanggo, all right?"

"Let what not get to me?" Sanggo said suspiciously as he strolled into the office right at that moment. "Who is Keiichi fucking now?"

"Watch your language," Suishou sharply reprimanded him.

Sanggo averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Father." He played with his hands. "But seriously, what are you trying to hide from me? I'm sick of people doing stuff behind my back."

Hisui decided to level with his little brother. "Sanggo, I don't want this to hurt you, but I'm in a relationship with - "

"With Keiichi?" Sanggo wailed. "How could you?!" His eyes welled with tears and he took a step back.

"No, no, let me finish. With Kohaku."

"Oh. Oh." Sanggo calmed down immediately. "Well, is that all? Why would that hurt me?"

"I don't know. But you've been awfully sensitive to a lot of things lately, and I wasn't sure if me dating one of the maids was going to upset you."

"No, it's fine," Sanggo insisted. He smiled. "I like Kohaku, he's a good kid. Well, at least one of us gets to be loved." His mood abruptly changed again, and he teared up as he fled from the room.

Hisui sighed. "We have to do something about him..."

Later that afternoon, he broached the subject with Menou. "What to do about Sanggo? Do what I always said, fire Kecchan. He's a good employee, but he upsets Sanggo by being around."

Hisui shook his head. "That would never do. He could sue us for wrongful termination. It was technically wrong of Sanggo to get involved with an employee of the house in the first place, so to fire him for discontinuing that relationship would be unethical."

"Hmmm, you're right." Menou thought for a while. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "I think I know the solution to our problem. Zakuro is a friend of mine and he goes to the same university as Sanggo. Maybe if we hook them up, he'll forget all about the Keiichi debacle."

Hisui seemed doubtful. "Hook them up? You're not just talking about friendship, are you?"

"Of course not," Menou said breezily. "What Sanggo needs right now is to have his brains fucked out so he'll forget about Keiichi."

Hisui groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead. "Menou...you're as terrible as ever."

"I know," Menou said, grinning cheekily. "Well, I'll see if I can get him to come to dinner tonight." He rubbed his hands together. "Hmmm, maybe with all this man love going on around Ricchan, he'll finally just give it up and let me have his hot little body."

Hisui groaned again. "Just get out," he said, waving his brother out of his office.

Zakuro did indeed agree to come to dinner, and that evening, was seated around the large dining room table, along with Menou, Hisui, Sanggo, Suisho, and Haruka. The other males of the house did not sit at dinner, since they were lower ranking staff, and were also involved with the preparation and serving of the food. Hisui hated that he couldn't eat formal dinner with his lover, but at least they were able to share breakfast in bed like they had that morning.

"So, Menou tells me you go to T University, too," Zakuro said, smiling across the table at Sanggo.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Sanggo said, crumbling a piece of bread onto his plate. He wasn't sure exactly why the handsome brunette was paying so much attention to him, but he had an inkling of an idea, and it involved Menou. He flashed a glare over at his brother, who just smiled innocently and took another bite of steak.

"What's your major?" Zakuro asked.

"Horticulture," Sanggo said, staring down at his glass of water.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm a biology major, so I took Botany 1001 with Professor Shinjou my first year. Have you had him yet?"

"Yeah, for practically all my core classes," Sanggo mumbled.

"He's a character, isn't he? Always talking about traveling to the depths of Africa in search of rare plant specimens. And those eyebrows!"

"Yeah, he's got bushy eyebrows," Sanggo said quietly.

"So, tell me what you're studying right now," Zakuro said, leaning forward on his hand and looking at Sanggo with interest.

"Excuse me," Sanggo blurted out, and jumped up from the table. Menou and Zakuro exchanged glances, then Zakuro rose, setting aside his napkin and following the boy out towards the balcony.

There, he furrowed his brow at the boy, who gripped the stone railing tightly and stared out into space. "Hey, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Sanggo turned on him with a ferocity that surprised Zakuro. "I know my brother must have put you up to this!" he exclaimed. "'Come hit on poor sorry little Sanggo! He's so sad and lonely since he got dumped.' Well, I don't need your pity!" he spat. "Who says I want another boyfriend, anyway? I don't! I don't want to ever fall in love again! It hurts too bad when you get your heart broken!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking at that point. "So just leave me alone, I don't want you to flirt with me out of pity!"

Zakuro stopped the boy's flood of protests by stepping in and placing two strong hands on his shoulders. "I'm not flirting with you out of pity. I'm flirting with you because you're incredibly attractive. I had no idea you'd had your heart broken, or any of that. Menou just told me his little brother was available, and he wanted me to meet you. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

Sanggo blushed, partially out of embarrassment for his tantrum, and partially because Zakuro was so close, he could smell the sweet yet manly scent of soap coming off of his body. "N-no, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I'm just really emotional still." He ran a nervous hand through his honey colored bangs. "I should get back in there..." he said reluctantly.

"You don't have to go back in if you don't want to," Zakuro suggested, removing his hands from Sanggo's shoulders. "We can stay out here and talk."

"But your dinner...you didn't finish it," Sanggo protested.

Zakuro shrugged. "I had enough. Did you?"

"Y-yeah," Sanggo said. He leaned up against the railing, breathing in the night air deeply, then offered a shy, apologetic smile to Zakuro. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's cool. It sucks to get your heart broken, I know." He picked a leaf up off the ground and twirled it in his fingers. "It's been a while now, but I got my heart crushed by a guy back in high school. Took me a long time to get over it, but I eventually did."

"Mmm." Sanggo reached down and picked at the hem of one sleeve. "When does it stop hurting so much?"

"It depends," Zakuro said. "You just have to take the time to fully grieve it, then you move on when you're ready." He smiled wryly. "One thing that helps is to try to think about the negative things about the guy. You tend to look back at the past with rose colored glasses and remember the guy as this saint, which makes the break up worse. But if you try to focus on the stuff that sucked about him, you'll get over him faster."

"Hmmm." Sanggo mused this, then giggled. "He's got pretty big ears," he said.

Zakuro smiled encouragingly. "That's a start."

They stayed out on the balcony for an untold amount of time, talking and slowly opening up to each other. Sanggo giggled as Zakuro recalled another funny story from his botany class. "I know! And Professor Shinjou is always talking about his wife...some of the girls in the class have a bet going that 'Mrs. Shinjou' is really just a potted plant with a bow on it!"

Zakuro laughed heartily. "Oh man, I could totally see that! But oh shit, let's not even imagine what they do at night!" Both guys erupted into laughs at the thought. Zakuro cast a glance down at his wrist, then swore under his breath. "Ugh, I've got early morning Micro lab tomorrow. I really need to get going."

"Oh," Sanggo said, clearly disappointed.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow afternoon?" Zakuro suggested, making Sanggo brighten up. "I get out of classes at 3pm."

"I get done at 2," Sanggo said.

"Great! What do you want to do? Your choice."

Sanggo thought for a minute. "Want to try that new cafe that opened up by the university? Endive? I hear their chocolate parfait is really good."

"Sounds great. So, it's a date. We'll meet there a little after 3."

"It's a date," Sanggo echoed, his cheeks pink.

Zakuro stepped closer. "I had a really good time getting to know you tonight, Sanggo," he said, his voice low and smooth.

"Yeah, me too," Sanggo said, his heart rate quickening. His cheeks flushed more as the older boy leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Zakuro flashed a devastatingly sexy smile, then turned and left the balcony. Sanggo touched his tingling lips and sighed heavily, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Menou was smiling wickedly as he rang the maid bell. He tapped his fingers together deviously as the door to his room opened, but his face fell when the maid leader Keiichi entered. "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

Menou groaned. "Ugh, it's you, Kecchan. Why do you have to be so damned efficient? Go back, and this time, don't answer the bell!"

Keiichi looked puzzled. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Let someone else answer it!" He grinned gleefully. "Specifically, Ricchan."

Keiichi nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, exiting and rolling his eyes as soon as his back was turned.

Menou proceeded to ring the bell again. A longer time passed, but soon the cute boy he wanted to see appeared at his door. "Yes, Master Menou?" Ritsu asked, slightly out of breath.

"Ooh, I love it when you call me Master," he crooned. Ritsu frowned slightly, folding his arms. "Now don't get all pouty."

"Did you just call me up here to hit on me?" the boy asked.

"No, of course not," Menou said. He stepped back and gestured to his bed. "I'd like a turndown service, please." Ritsu looked at him suspiciously, but approached the bed and began to pull down the comforter and sheets. As he was fluffing the pillows, Menou came up close behind him. "Mmm, good job. Now, why don't you slip out of that stuffy uniform and into something more comfortable...namely my bed?"

Ritsu huffed. "You _did _just call me up here to hit on me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, of course I did," Menou said, contradicting his previous statement. "I can't help myself, Ricchan. You're too sexy to ignore. How I long to get you in my bed...mmm, mmm, mmm; all the things I'll do to you then!"

"I don't want to know about it!" Ritsu shouted, though he was a little curious as to what exactly the man wanted to do, he just couldn't admit it.

"Come on, stop resisting me," Menou urged him. "I promise I'll treat you well," he said, his voice lowering slightly, sounding sincere.

Ritsu guard dropped a little. "I don't know," he said, his mind a mess. Menou was really attractive; it was just that he'd never been with a guy, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Menou stepped closer, taking Ritsu's chin in his hand. He stroked his thumb over Ritsu's bottom lip, savoring the trembling sighs the boy made in response.

Unfortunately, just then, the small device on Ritsu's belt lit up and vibrated. "Ah!" Ritsu said, shaking himself out of his haze of confused desire. "It's Master Suishou pressing his maid bell. I have to go," he mumbled, and hurriedly fled from the room.

Menou cursed. "Damn that gay dad of mine! He foils my conquests at every turn!" He shook his fist comically at the floor, in the general direction of his father's room, then shut his door and turned towards bed with a sigh. "Ah well, looks like another night of self pleasure while thinking of Ricchan," he lamented.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanggo waited nervously in a small booth of the cafe, continually crossing, uncrossing, and recrossing his legs. Why did he have such butterflies in his stomach? As much as he had thought he liked Keiichi, he had never felt like this about the maid leader. Zakuro was a completely different situation. For one thing, although Keiichi was cute, Zakuro was devastatingly handsome. He had a feeling that this was going to be much more serious than his affair with Keiichi, and the negative side of his mind warned him that all that would mean was the breakup would hurt even more. _Breakup? How can I think about a breakup when we haven't even started going out yet? I'm being foolish,_ he admonished himself.

His thoughts were cut short as Zakuro approached the booth at that moment. "Hey, thanks for waiting," the young brunet said.

"No problem," Sanggo replied, trying to sound calm even though his heart was pounding fairly hard.

"Did you already order something?" Zakuro asked. Sanggo responded with a quick shake of his head, and Zakuro smiled, picking up the small pink menu. The waitress came to take their orders, and Sanggo ordered the chocolate parfait deluxe without hesitating. Zakuro ordered a red bean jam shaved ice, to which Sanggo wrinkled his nose as soon as the waitress stepped away. "What, you don't like anju?" Zakuro questioned him.

"No, I never have. It's too mealy tasting."

"That's very un-Japanese of you," Zakuro falsely admonished him.

"Blehh, I don't care. It's too gross to eat."

"Well, it's all right. I don't like natto."

"Whaaat? How can you not like natto? Now THAT is un-Japanese not to like."

"Hey, it's way worse than anju could ever be. I mean, it's rotten!" Zakuro winced at the memory of the taste.

"It's supposed to be like that! And the word is _fermented_, not rotten."

"It tastes pretty rotten to me."

"You just haven't had it made right. You'll have to come with me to Miyabi next time. It's a sushi bar in the next district, and they have the best natto."

"Oh, you must really like me. You're already planning our next date," Zakuro teased.

Sanggo immediately blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that," he protested.

"No, it's fine. Makes me happy," Zakuro said, that subtly sexy smile spreading across his face. Their orders arrived then, and Sanggo dug into his with a red face.

"So, does that mean you want to go?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the world's best natto. Or the chance to spend more time with you..." Zakuro said, flashing that sexy smile.

Sanggo blushed again, but kept talking. "Okay, so when...?"

"How about tomorrow night? That's Saturday, so we'll be able to sleep in if we drink too much sake."

"Sleep in together?" Sanggo yelped, his mind going in the wrong direction.

"Well, I meant separately, but if you insist..." Zakuro said seriously, then laughed. "I'm just kidding. Wow, you're easy to rile up!"

"Don't tease me," Sango whined. "Anyway, I'm not old enough to buy liquor."

"Well, I am," Zakuro said. "Just turned twenty last week. So I'll buy it for both of us."

"Oh! I've never actually drank before. Well, I've had a few sips of champagne at parties and holidays, but not really _drinking_."

"Hmmm, so you like champagne."

Sanggo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if I like it exactly - I just know it doesn't make me sick."

"Well, anyway," Zakuro said, changing the subject. "I have to visit the botanical gardens for an extra credit grade. Want to go?"

"Today?" Sanggo asked. Zakuro nodded. "Well, sure. But they're only open until 6," he advised.

"Ah, I guess you've been there before," Zakuro commented.

"A few times," Sanggo said. In honesty, he went all the time. It was one of his favorite places.

"Well, good," Zakuro said, smiling. "You can be my tour guide so I'll get an awesome grade."

"I guess," Sanggo replied, smiling back. "Well, you'd better eat quickly," he instructed the brunet.

"Aye, aye," Zakuro said jokingly, and they both ate more rapidly. After a few moments. Zakuro held his nose while wincing. "Owwww..." he moaned. "Brain freeze!"

Sanggo smirked, licking a wisp of whipped cream off of his thumb. "That's what you get for eating red bean kakigoori. Blech!"

The laughter continued after they left the cafe and headed for the gardens. Sanggo happily showed Zakuro around the place that he knew so well, then the two rested on a bench near the blooming jasmine. "Mmm...smells good," Zakuro commented.

"Ah, well, that's not the jasmine," Sanggo laughed. "I just have a naturally delicious smell."

"Hmmm, really?" Zakuro said musingly, then leaned suddenly, dipped his head and grazed his nose against Sanggo's neck. Sanggo gasped loudly, both in surprise and because it felt so good. He could feel his cheeks reddening in response, but he didn't want to pull away as Zakuro took a deep inhale against his skin. "Yeah, you do smell nice," he murmured.

"I was just kidding," Sanggo protested softly. He turned his head towards Zakuro, bringing their lips close. Zakuro let out a soft exhale and then bridged the gap, pressing his smooth red lips up against Sanggo's pale pink ones. Sanggo gave a broken sigh as they shared a kiss, the scent of the jasmine petals wafting around them.

A few moments later, they pulled apart. "Wow..." Zakuro murmured, touching his lips. "That was pretty awesome."

"Yeah," Sanggo breathed, blushing softly. Just then, a garden attendant approached, regretfully telling them the park was closing in a few minutes. They rose, Sanggo in a slight fluster, and made their way towards the exit.

"Well, what time do you want to meet tomorrow?" Zakuro asked at the gate.

"Ummm, is seven in the evening okay?" Sanggo asked, still a little breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Zakuro said calmly in his smooth, sexy voice. "Can't wait to see you then," he said. He glanced around quickly, and when he saw no one was around, took Sanggo's chin in his hand and gave him a quick kiss. He then turned and departed with a friendly wave, leaving Sanggo blissfully blushing at the gate of the gardens. Sanggo eventually shook himself back to, and hurried back to the mansion, where he almost barrelled into his oldest brother, who was carrying a package as he entered the main hall.

"Where have you been today?" Hisui asked casually.

"On a date," Sanggo mumbled, not even trying to hide his pleased smile.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Hisui said, pleasantly surprised. He didn't often see his youngest brother smiling lately.

"What about you?" Sanggo asked.

"Ah, well, I've been shopping."

"What did you buy?" Sanggo queried, reaching out to grab the package. Hisui blushed and evaded him.

"Nothing, really," he said evasively. "Come on, Father will be expecting us for dinner," he said, changing the subject, and though Sanggo arched his eyebrows in suspicion, the evening went by without further comment regarding the manner.

After formal dinner was over, Hisui returned to his quarters. "Kohaku...I brought you a gift," he said softly, his voice carrying over to the bathroom, where the boy lay relaxed in a deep pool of bubbles.

"Hmmm?" Kohaku lifted his head, his dark silky locks clinging to his wet neck. Hisui entered the bathroom, and smiled at the sight there. Kohaku blushed slightly, straightening up. "I was about to get out," he began.

"No, don't rush yourself," Hisui urged him. "When you're done, just remember I have a surprise for you."

Kohaku toweled off a few minutes later and entered the bedroom. His eyes lit up at the richly wrapped package laying on the bed, and he glanced at his older lover. "Is that for me?" he asked, rather unnecessarily.

Hisui smiled warmly, laying his newspaper aside. "Yes. Why don't you open it?"

Kohaku nodded happily and leapt onto the bed, his soft terrycloth robe riding up on his slim thighs as he did so. Hisui noted the erotic detail and filed it away, then watched as the boy tore into the package. The lid was thrown aside, then Kohaku fingered uncertainly at the black lace inside. "Master...what is this?" he asked, his voice full of intrigue.

"Take it out," Hisui suggested, his voice slightly choked with arousal.

Kohaku pulled the garment out of the box and held it up. It was a filmy, silky black maid's dress, with white lace trimmings. Accompanying it were a pair of white satin panties, cut for a boy, with extra room in the front, and a black lace choker. Hisui waited with bated breath as Kohaku assessed the contents. "Master...do you want me to wear this for you?" Kohaku asked, his eyes lowered and his cheeks blushing.

Hisui paused, wondering if the boy had took offense, or if it was too much to ask this early on in the relationship. "Only if you want to wear it," he said diplomatically.

"Yes, I very much want to wear it," Kohaku said breathlessly. "Turn around so I can put it on," he requested, and Hisui turned around with a pleased grin on his face. He listened in rapture to the shuffling sounds of Kohaku slipping into the garments. "Okay, you can turn back around," Kohaku whispered, and Hisui did so.

He gasped as he beheld the sight on his bed. Kohaku wore the dress, the white lace hem pushed up over his thighs as he lay back on the bed. The satin panties were just barely visible, and one of Kohaku's slim hands lay at his throat, where he petted the choker nervously. "Do you like it, Master?"

"I love it," Hisui groaned, stepping forward. "Oh, Kohaku, you are so, so beautiful." He leaned over the bed, kissing the boy urgently.

"Do you really think so?" Kohaku asked. Hisui nodded, his blue eyes dark and stormy with lust. His hand went down to the hem of the garment, easing it up to around Kohaku's waist. He centered himself between the boy's slim thighs and gently pressed his own erection into Kohaku's, noting with pleasure the boy's gasps of joy. Their erect organs moved against each other though the fabric, and Hisui took the opportunity to lean down and slip his tongue into Kohaku's ear.

Kohaku squealed with pleasure, his hips jerking forward. "Master! It feels so good!" he cried.

"Yes...yes, it does," Hisui whispered into his ear. "Kohaku...what do you want me to do to you?" he asked, his voice low and thick with desire.

Kohaku blushed and panted, his eyes half lidded. "I want...I want..." he moaned over and over again.

"Yes? You have to tell me what you want."

"I want you...to...go inside of me again," he finally finished, his cheeks very red and his eyes shut tightly with embarrassment. Hisui clucked his tongue and urged the boy to look at him, then kissed him sweetly.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told him. "I just wanted to hear you say it," he explained, then moved his fingers up to Kohaku's full pink lips. He pressed them gently there to gain admittance, which Kohaku allowed with a ragged sigh, taking the fingers in and sucking them thoroughly. His tongue danced around the digits, wetting them fully as he hummed lightly in pleased anticipation.

Hisui grunted in satisfaction, his cock swelling and aching with need in response to the boy's erotic actions. He removed the fingers, then used his other hand to tug down on one side of Kohaku's panties. Kohaku himself assisted this, pushing the silky garment down past his thighs and exposing his slim, yet totally rigid erection. Hisui moaned at the sight of it, then moved down and took the tip in his mouth as his wet fingertip probed insistently lower, searching out the boy's tight little entrance.

He found it both by touch and by the gasping squeal emitting from Kohaku's lips as his fingers grazed the small spot. He pulled gently with his mouth as he pushed his finger inside, noting with pleasure Kohaku's enraptured moaning and squirming. "Ahhhh! Ohhhh....don't, Master...or I'll...if you...do both at the...same time...I'll surely..." he gasped erratically.

"That would be the whole point," Hisui murmured as he momentarily removed his mouth, then immediately began sucking Kohaku's erect organ once again. He now had two fingers inside of Kohaku and was expertly ramming his prostate with each thrust.

"Master! Oh my God, Massssstterrrrr...." Kohaku moaned, and with that he erupted into Hisui's mouth, completely filling it with his release. Hisui drank it joyfully, and slowly wound down the session, then pulled back to prepare himself for intercourse. Kohaku lay back on the bed, his body limp with satisfaction.

It was a most pleasing sight for Hisui to see his beautiful little lover reclined on the bed, his body flushed with afterglow, and his face blissful. Kohaku slowly drew his knees up towards his chest. Hisui had never penetrated him from the front before, but instinctively Kohaku knew both that it was possible and that he desperately wanted to be taken that way.

Hisui groaned with pleasure as he slicked down his thick, throbbing cock with lubrication. He centered himself between the boy's thighs and then carefully began to penetrate. Kohaku threw his head to the side and shut his eyes tightly at the overwhelming rush of pressure and feeling, but forced himself to open his eyes and turn his face back to his lover. He wanted to watch the pleasure on his face as he took him.

Hisui's face was indeed full of joy and rapture, as he enjoyed the tight friction of intercourse with his sweet young lover. He thrust slowly but fully, savoring every single burst of feeling. He noted with pleasure that he could feel Kohaku's member stiffening up once again and pressing into his abdomen as he thrust down and in.

Kohaku squirmed underneath Hisui, amazed that he felt so quickly aroused once again. He knew that if Hisui kept thrusting into him at exactly that angle, he would explode easily at any moment. His mouth opened to moan loudly, but no sound came out. Instead, he made a low gasp and his eyes rolled back in his head as Hisui dropped into a perfect rhythm of slamming against his sweet spot.

Hisui watched Kohaku's adorable, lust-filled reactions with delight. He thrust a little harder, and Kohaku gave a sudden scream of joy as he climaxed for a second time. His hot seed burst out, coating both of their stomachs in a few powerful spurts. Hisui smirked slightly as he thought to himself how wonderful having a virile little seventeen year old lover was, but his thoughts were cut short as the movements of Kohaku's body pulled him over the edge. He gritted his teeth and bore down, drilling the boy for a few more seconds before shooting deep inside of him with a low cry.

They lay together in the bed for a few moments, saying nothing as they tried to catch their breath. Then Hisui smiled gently and lowered his face to Kohaku's, kissing his damp face sweetly. "I love you, Kohaku," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Kohaku whispered, his eyes wide and adoring.

Meanwhile, Menou and Ritsu were at battle in Menou's bedroom. "I thought you wanted your pillows fluffed!" Ritsu squealed, trying to wrestle the silver haired young man's hands away from his nether regions.

"Well, I'd really rather fluff you," Menou chuckled. "Or you can fluff me," he offered.

"No way!" Ritsu countered. "I don't know why I even bother to answer your bell any more!" he huffed, as he broke free and jumped away.

"Hmm, I wonder too," Menou mused. "If you really despised me, you wouldn't come."

"It's my job to come," Ritsu sighed.

"Yes, it IS your job to come. So why won't you let me make you come?" Menou pleaded, his eyes full of begging lust. Ritsu groaned.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he protested.

"Come on, it'll feel soooo good," Menou promised him. He lowered his voice and licked his lips just slightly. "No one has to know. I'll do whatever you want."

"L-Like what?" Ritsu asked, despite his better judgment.

"Anything," Menou assured him. "I'll touch you, I'll suck you, _anything _you want." Ritsu couldn't fight the rough shudder that shook his body. He had never been touched by anyone else, let alone received a blow job, and the offer was rather tempting. "That's it, you're considering it, aren't you?" Menou said encouragingly. "Come on, just sit. That's right, right there," he purred as Ritsu's knees buckled and he collapsed down into a plush backed chair. "And now," he purred, dropping to his knees before the boy.

Just then, like annoying clockwork, Ritsu's beeper went off. He shook himself from his stupor and glanced down at it. "Ah, it's Master Suishou," he gasped, jumping up and shoving his way past the kneeling Menou.

"Damn that fucking gay ass father of mine!" Menou howled, kicking the arm of the chair as he rose up. "Again! How many times is this going to happen?" He moaned and grasped his head. "I can't take much more... Boo hoo hoo, poor me. Am I ever going to get a taste of Ricchan?"

**Author's Note: Twenty is the drinking age in Japan.**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka entered Suishou's private study. "Here are the documents you requested," he said, then passed a packet over the polished mahogany desk.

Suishou put on his reading glasses and surveyed the contents. "Everything is in order, but I wanted these yesterday," he commented, looking up over the rim of the glasses at his assistant.

Haruka bowed his head slightly. "Yes, I know, but..."

Suishou made a strange noise deep in his throat. "You've once again failed to satisfy me in a task. This most certainly calls for disciplinary action," he said, his voice low and full of intent.

His assistant's face wavered momentarily. "Ah, no sir, I promise you I won't..."

"That's what you said the last time, and look where we are again," Suishou said coldly as he rose to his feet. A tiny whimper could just barely be heard issuing forth from Haruka's lips as his employer advanced upon him. "Get down on your knees and beg me for mercy, and maybe I'll reconsider the punishment I've planned for you," he said, a cruel smile curling his mouth.

Haruka didn't hesitate, falling to a kneeling position before Suishou. "Please don't punish me, sir. I won't make another mistake. Please..." he whimpered, his eyes large and slightly watery.

Suishou made a small grunt. "Not good enough. Back up on your feet, then stand in front of my desk. Put your hands on it. Come on, don't make me angrier," Suishou snapped as he snatched up a metal ruler from the desk.

"Please, sir, don't do this..." Haruka whined, his back bent and ass sticking out slightly as he posed himself as Suishou requested.

"It's too late for begging," Suishou advised him with a sneer. "Get ready," he said shortly, and then whipped the ruler across Haruka's firm, pert ass. Haruka cried out in pain, then gave a choked gasp. "Ah, it hurts, does it? Maybe this will teach you to do things when I ask you to." Metal snapped on Haruka's ass sharply twice, earning a heated yowl. "That's it, let me hear how much it hurts," Suishou crooned, pausing to readjust his rapidly hardening member.

"It hurts terribly," Haruka whimpered. "Please, sir, just - ah!" He screamed out suddenly as Suishou whipped him again. "Just let me do something else for you!"

"Something else?" Suishou ceased the punishment for a moment. "Like what?" His voice was heavy and dripping with lust.

"A-Anything..." Haruka stammered. "Like..." He wheeled around and dropped to his knees in front of his boss once more, but this time, instead of begging, he deftly unfastened the man's polished leather belt and tugged his zipper down. Before Suishou could protest, Haruka had managed to get his cock in his mouth.

Suishou gritted his teeth and bucked his hips slightly into Haruka's warm, wet, and willing mouth. The man was exceedingly skilled at it, and sucked him from base to tip over and over again in a wavelike motion. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Haruka's silky azure locks. "Mmm...that's very good," Suishou moaned. Haruka just responded with a muffled noise and faster bobbing of his head.

"Now I'm going to punish you more," Suishou hissed, pushing the man away roughly. Haruka whimpered and turned around on his hands and knees, pulling down his pants and offering his ass up to his boss. "Yeah, that's nice," Suishou purred encouragingly, at the sight of his assistant in such a submissive position. He moved up close behind him and began to press his wettened cock against Haruka's entrance.

"Ahh!" Haruka cried out.

"Yeah...you like it?" Suishou grunted.

"Y-yes..." Haruka admitted, as the head of Suishou's cock popped inside.

"I'm going to fuck you rough," Suishou warned.

"Mmm...I want it..." Haruka moaned, his face flushed.

"Oh god," Suishou whispered, then plunged his whole shaft inside of his willing assistant. He grabbed onto his hips, digging in his fingernails to gain traction, and then he thrust hard over and over again, pummeling the man's firm ass.

"Suishou!" Haruka cried out.

"Yeah, that's it. Scream my name," Suishou commanded.

"Suishou!" Haruka cried out, even louder. He bucked his ass backwards and moaned for all he was worth. He gave more cries of pleasure as Suishou reached around and stroked his hot length furiously. "Suishou! I ...I'm...ohhhh!" he screamed suddenly, releasing onto the floor with several strong bursts. Suishou groaned in satisfaction and pumped for a few more seconds before exploding inside of Haruka's tight recesses.

They collapsed to the floor together, breathing hard and sighing in ecstasy. "That was fun, darling," Haruka whispered, craning his neck up to kiss his lover.

"Yes," Suishou agreed. "I love playing 'Naughty Assistant.'" They smiled at each other warmly before kissing again.

Sanggo winced at the sound of his father's assistant screaming his name in the throes of passion. The sound was barely muffled by the walls, and Sanggo hurried along the hallway to avoid hearing more. He reached the front of the house and paced nervously in the foyer, waiting for Zakuro to pick him up. They had originally agreed to meet at the sushi bar, but Zakuro didn't know where it was. Sanggo was terrible at giving directions over the phone, so they just agreed that Zakuro would come to the mansion at a quarter to seven instead.

The blond jumped as someone walked up behind him. "What are you doing?" Menou asked. "You're as jumpy as a rat."

"I'm waiting for Zakuro," Sanggo explained. He blushed slightly. "We're going on a date."

Menou smiled. "Ha ha, Cupid Menou strikes again." He then pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and made a dramatic face. "But like all successful matchmakers, I seem to be doomed to be alone. If only Ricchan would let me have him. Where is that boy, anyway...?" Menou's attention was drawn from his brother and out of the room as he started a search for his favorite little maid.

Sanggo just shook his head, and then his heart leapt as the flash of headlights reflected into the room. He hurried out the door and down the steps, heading towards Zakuro's small silver hatchback. The brunet himself was emerging from the driver's side, and he smiled warmly at his date. He quickly moved around the car and opened the door for Sanggo, who blushed at the small act of chivalry. He got inside, Zakuro got back in the driver's seat, and then they headed towards the sushi bar.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was relaxing in the enclosed courtyard. It was his secret place to get away from it all, for it was always so quiet there...but that night, there were some strange noises reaching Ritsu's ears. He looked around in confusion, unsure as to where the sounds were coming from. There were only two sets of french doors that led into the courtyard; one from the piano room, which upon inspection was absolutely empty...and one into Master Hisui's quarters.

Ritsu was startled to see the doors were slightly ajar, and he crept closer. The filmy curtains inside only partially obstructed his view, and a show was beginning inside.

Kohaku emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He turned back towards the bathroom, where Hisui appeared in the doorway wearing a robe. Kohaku giggled and opened his towel at Hisui, then quickly closed it. Hisui chuckled. "Naughty," he said playfully. "I'll have to get you for that."

He stepped closer and slapped Kohaku gently on the ass, making the boy squeal and run towards the bed. Ritsu felt his heart rate speed up as Kohaku jumped on the bed, discarding his towel, and laid on his back. "Now I've got you right where I want you," Hisui murmured, moving over the boy as he removed his robe.

"Oh, Master," Kohaku sighed, reaching up and running his fingertips over the man's sculpted chest.

Ritsu could feel his pulse beating in his ears, and his face felt hot. He knew he should stop watching...he would get in so much trouble if he was caught. But he was loath to end the show, and besides, he was terribly turned on by what was happening. He reached down into his trousers and fiddled with his rapidly hardening member as he continued to watch. The door was perpendicular to the bed, and Ritsu had a very clear view of the action.

"No, sit up, Master," Kohaku was saying shyly. "I mean, if you want to." Hisui assented, sitting up in the bed, propped up by the headboard and pillows.

"What are you going to do, Kohaku?" Hisui asked him, his voice full of desire.

Kohaku lowered his voice to a whisper. "This time...I want to...sit on it," he said with a blush. Hisui groaned lustfully, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking his length down. "Would you like that?" Kohaku asked, rather unnecessarily.

"I would very much like that," Hisui answered smoothly. Kohaku smiled and climbed over the man, straddling his erection. Hisui held it up and Kohaku slowly began to lower himself, exhaling loudly as he went. Ritsu watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as the head of Hisui's cock pushed against Kohaku's entrance and then slipped inside. Kohaku moaned in rapture, and continued his descent down.

"Mmm, Master..." Kohaku murmured. He managed to take Hisui's cock entirely inside, and after a few moments to steady himself by holding onto Hisui's shoulders, he began to bounce up and down on it rapidly.

"Ohhh, god...Kohaku!" Hisui cried out, pleased and surprised at the frenetic pace.

"Master..." Kohaku moaned, his voice shaky as his body jumped up and down. "Master, it feels so gooood..." His erection flounced around wildly as he moved. Hisui took hold of it and stroked it quickly. "I'm...I'm going to...come!" Kohaku stammered, and then let out a long cry as he pulsed out onto Hisui's hand and chest. Hisui groaned in delight and thrust his hips upward, finding sweet release inside of the boy.

Outside the door, Ritsu was breathing raggedly, stroking at himself inside of his pants awkwardly. Just as he felt like he might be able to get there, hands landed on his shoulders.

"And what do we have here?" a familiar voice hissed in his ear.

"Ahhhh!" Ritsu cried out as Menou dragged him off into the piano room.

Inside Hisui's quarters, Kohaku lifted his head from Hisui's heaving chest. "Did you just hear someone scream?" he asked. Hisui shook his head and sighed deeply with satisfaction, too blissful to care about what was going on outside the room.

In the dark of the piano room, Menou had a blushing Ritsu pushed up against the wall. "I never knew you were a voyeur," he purred.

"I'm...I'm not..." Ritsu protested. "I was just sitting in the courtyard and all that started up...I got carried away," he tried to explain.

Menou leaned forward, moving his lips to Ritsu's ear. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-yeah..." Ritsu finally admitted. He was incredibly turned on right then, having never reached completion, and Menou's past offers were sounding very tempting.

"Shall I help you finish what you started?" Menou whispered. Ritsu blushed, saying nothing, but he reached down and unfastened his own pants, freeing his pulsing erection. He shut his eyes tightly as Menou eagerly reached forward and stroked it. "Oh, Ricchan, you're just so cute," he whispered, kissing at the boy's neck as his hand moved steadily. Ritsu moaned in pleasure, despite himself. Menou's hand felt good...very good. Way better than just touching himself...

"Do you like it, Ricchan?" Menou breathed in his ear. Ritsu moaned in assent. "Ah, I'm so happy..." Menou purred, stroking a little faster.

"Menou..." Ritsu groaned as he felt himself hurtling towards the finish. Menou bristled pleasurably upon hearing the boy moan his name in such a way, and continued to stroke at his length again and again. "Oh, god..." Ritsu gasped, and then Menou felt the rush of thick fluid burst out and cover his hand and wrist.

Menou discreetly wiped the mess on his shirt, knowing it would need to be washed anyway. He then reached down and unzipped his own pants, taking out his very rigid cock and stroking it while kissing at Ritsu's neck.

"Let me..." Ritsu whispered, reaching out and stroking it for him. After being brought to such heights of pleasure by the man, he wanted to return the favor somehow.

"Oh god, Ricchan," Menou moaned. It was way more than he could have hoped for. To not only be able to pleasure the boy, but to also _be _pleasured by him...he was absolutely in heaven. His mouth searched out Ritsu's, catching it in an aggressive kiss. Ritsu moaned into his mouth, accepting the twirling tongue eagerly, as he continued to squeeze and pull at Menou's manhood.

Menou sucked in the air through his gritted teeth, his body trembling slightly as he felt his orgasm approaching. He could only pray that Ritsu's beeper didn't go off in the next sixty seconds.

Fortunately it did not, and Menou cried out, "Ricchan!" as he burst out suddenly onto the boy's starched white dress shirt. He panted and tried to recover, as Ritsu blushed and bemoaned the mess on his uniform. Menou smiled slowly. "Looks like we'll both have to do some laundry," he chuckled, and Ritsu gave a soft laugh as well.

Meanwhile, at the sushi bar in the next district, Zakuro and Sanggo laughed and talked while eating colorful pieces of nigiri. Zakuro had tasted the famous natto and conceded that it was indeed good, or at least not rotten tasting. "Now, you have to split the red bean ice cream with me for dessert," he teased Sanggo.

"Yuck, no way!" Sanggo protested. "Besides, I'm too full for dessert," he admitted, pushing his saucer of soy sauce aside. "I can't eat one more bite."

"Good, then that means I get the rest of this salmon," Zakuro said, snatching up the last piece of the bright orange fish. Sanggo just smiled back at him as he sipped his water.

After dinner, they strolled up and down the street talking for a while, before they returned to Zakuro's car. While driving down the road, Sanggo exclaimed suddenly. "Look! Look at all the fireflies!" He pointed off to the side of the road, and Zakuro pulled off into the grassy edge. Sanggo jumped out of the car and ran towards the specks of light. "I've never seen so many at one time!"

Zakuro strolled up beside him. "You know why they light up, right?"

"Yeah, phosphorescence."

"No, not how, but why."

Sanggo turned his head and looked at Zakuro. "No, why?"

"They're looking for love." He smiled softly.

"Just like everybody else," Sanggo whispered. He leaned a little closer to Zakuro, and their mouths met for a kiss. Sanggo pulled away after just a few seconds, slapping at his arm. "Ow! I think the mosquitoes are looking for love, too," he complained.

The two hurried back to the car, but Zakuro didn't start it up right away. Instead, he leaned over the space between their seats and kissed Sanggo again. The blond sighed softly and let his eyes fall closed, then he reached out and twirled a few locks of Zakuro's silky chestnut hair between his fingers as the kiss deepened. Zakuro slowly traced the top of Sanggo's bottom lip with his tongue, then let it slide inside his mouth. Sanggo made a soft noise of pleasure, and used his own tongue to draw Zakuro's deeper into his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, twirling and moving steadily.

Zakuro stroked the side of Sanggo's face with his hand, and then let the hand slide down his neck. From there, he drew his knuckles ever so lightly down Sanggo's chest, just barely grazing a nipple through his shirt before stopping at his waist. The hand opened and slid around, holding Sanggo's waist and pulling him slightly closer.

Sanggo sighed happily, both of his hands now clasped around Zakuro's neck. They continued to kiss, until Sanggo squirmed a little in his seat. "Ahh...this is kind of awkward," he said. "Leaning across the middle, I mean." He glanced down at the emergency brake and gear shift separating them.

"Yeah," Zakuro admitted. "Want to go back to my place?" He laughed immediately. "Oh, that sounds so predatory. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to rush you. I'll take you home now." He smiled apologetically and started up the car.

"Yes," Sanggo said quietly as Zakuro pulled back onto the road.

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to go back to your place," Sanggo said, blushing slightly as he looked down at his hands.

Zakuro looked surprised. "Are you sure? I swear, I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I'm not that kind of guy."

"It's okay. I know you're not. And I'm sure."

They arrived at Zakuro's apartment complex shortly after. It was a small one bedroom unit on the fourth floor, and they reached it after climbing the iron grated stairwells. Zakuro glanced at Sanggo and smiled before unlocking the door. "Sorry, it's a little messy," he apologized as they entered.

He reached for the light switch, but Sanggo stopped him. "No. Leave it off," he murmured. Zakuro nodded and instead shut and locked the door. The waning moon outside provided enough light to get around safely, and Sanggo trailed his way over to the couch, sitting on it.

Zakuro shrugged off his jacket and sat next to Sanggo. "Want something to drink?" he asked. Sanggo simply shook his head, then leaned in and resumed where they had left off, immediately parting his lips so that Zakuro could slip his tongue inside. Sanggo then clutched at the front of Zakuro's shirt, pulling him in as he fell backwards onto the seat of the couch. Zakuro murmured softly, but went along with the movement.

They adjusted their bodies so that Sanggo was flat on his back, with his legs spread and knees slightly bent, and Zakuro was over him on his knees. Zakuro's mouth wandered to Sanggo's neck, kissing him more fervently as he became more aroused. His hand went down to the hem of Sanggo's shirt and then slid it up, and he lifted his head and repositioned it over Sanggo's chest. He took one pert pink nipple in his mouth and laved his tongue around it gently. Sanggo cooed in pleasure, arching his back slightly at the sensation.

Zakuro moved his attention to the other nipple, which was just as erect. He bit it very softly, eliciting a heated squeal from Sanggo. He teased it for a few more moments before travelling south, rolling his tongue in Sanggo's navel. Sanggo moaned helplessly, wondering if Zakuro was headed where he hoped he was.

The brunet brought a hand up and massaged the top of Sanggo's thigh, then let his fingertips slide inwards, to the bulge in Sanggo's trousers. Sanggo cried out in pleasure at the touch. It had been a long time since Keiichi had dumped him, and he had missed the feeling of someone's hand on him. Though Zakuro's hand definitely felt a lot more thrilling than Keiichi's ever did.

Zakuro began working on unfastening Sanggo's pants. Sanggo moaned and reached down to help him, getting them open and then sliding them down on his thighs to reveal his black bikini briefs. Zakuro chuckled softly. "We're wearing the exact same underwear," he whispered. "See?" He sat up and unzipped his own pants, and slipped out of them entirely. True to his word, he was wearing the exact brand and style of black briefs, and he was also sporting a similar suspicious bulge in the front.

"What a funny coincidence," Sanggo murmured, pulling him back down for a kiss. Their cloth covered erections met, rubbing together over and over. Both men moaned at the sensation, writhing against each other in a quest for more of the same pleasurable friction.

Then Zakuro suddenly moved his body away and down again, getting his face below Sanggo's waist. He hooked two fingers underneath the waistband, and slid them back and forth for a moment before pulling Sanggo's underwear down to reveal his weeping length. Zakuro didn't hesitate, taking the tip of Sanggo's manhood into his mouth and lolling his tongue about on it. Sanggo cried out Zakuro's name in sheer pleasure, reaching down and tangling his hands in the man's hair.

Zakuro murmured with his mouth full and then took more of the length in his mouth, sucking gently on the firm flesh. Sanggo moaned and arched his back, overwhelmed with ecstasy. When Zakuro took his shaft in hand and pumped it in time with the sucks he was making on the head, Sanggo knew he couldn't last long. "Mmm, ohhhh...Zakuro!" he cried out, then released powerfully into his mouth.

Zakuro swallowed, and then pulled himself back on top of Sanggo. He kissed him sweetly for a few minutes, with Sanggo not caring if Zakuro's mouth tasted of his own come. As soon as Sanggo recovered, he urged Zakuro up, and then went to the floor in front of him. Zakuro breathed heavily as he spread his legs, letting Sanggo nestle between, and then he groaned with desire as Sanggo began returning the favor on him.

Sanggo bobbed his head up and down, letting his mouth get very wet as he sucked at Zakuro's rather impressively sized cock. He had to admit that it thrilled him, and it also scared him slightly to think that one day he would be going all the way with that monster. He had never gone all the way with anyone; he and Keiichi's sex play had stopped at what he was doing at that moment. He wasn't even sure if he was good at what he was doing; all he knew was that he wanted to provide Zakuro with as much pleasure as he had given him.

And he seemed to be doing it, for Zakuro was moaning and saying incoherent words. He stroked the back of Sanggo's head lovingly as he worked, feeling impossibly turned on and pent up. He knew he couldn't last long, it was just too good. But he held back for as long as he could, savoring the feeling of Sanggo's hot, perfect little mouth on him.

"Mmm, Sanggo..." he groaned, and then released in the back of his throat. Sanggo swallowed and then laid his head on one of Zakuro's thighs, his face happy. "That was...really, really amazing," Zakuro panted, falling back onto the couch.

"Yeah," Sanggo agreed, feeling infinitely content. He climbed back on the couch and snuggled up next to his new lover.

Zakuro laughed softly. "I wish I could keep you here tonight, but I'm sure your brothers and your father would beat my ass if I kept their baby boy out all night."

"Yeah," Sanggo admitted reluctantly. "But just a few minutes longer..." he sighed.

"Mmm," Zakuro assented, holding Sanggo in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I have it! I have the game! My wonderful, lovely husband Mr. Yunakitty helped me download it and get it working. It is so good! Read my review of it on the Yunakitty Yaoi page on Facebook. So, I know a lot more about the game, and I'm able to write more! I was a little off with some of the relationships; for example, it seems that Zakuro and Sanggo already know each other. Menou was initially pretty cold to Ritsu, but after using him as a body pillow for his afternoon naps for some odd reason, they start getting attracted to each other. Okay... and then, Kohaku and Hisui are about the same but with a little angst. And there is an AWESOME bonus scene of Kohaku dressing up for Hisui that I robbed for this part of the story. Enjoy! (Also, Kohaku calls Hisui Hisui-san almost all the time, so I'll pick that up from here on. Not sure if I'll correct the past chapters...)  
**

"So cold..."

Kohaku slowly became aware of his surroundings, and gave a soft, dejected sigh. "Here I am again..." he whispered, glancing around at the alleyway. He could feel his empty stomach growling, and the chill on his wet skin made him feel ill. "I knew it...everything with Hisui-san was just a wonderful dream."

He hugged his knees into his chest and rocked himself gently. "Well, if this is it, then go ahead and take my life this time, God. Please..." He lowered his forehead to his knees and began to cry.

"Kohaku..." A soft, gentle voice broke through his misery. "Don't cry, Kohaku..." He could feel a warm hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly woke from his horrible nightmare.

"Master..." he sighed happily, realizing what was happening. He was huddled in a far corner of Hisui's king sized bed, the sheets kicked off of his body, and he was nude following the lovemaking session they had ended the night with, so of course he was cold. Hisui chuckled softly and drew him in closer, readjusting the blankets over him.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Hisui asked him, and Kohaku nodded, turning towards him and drying his tears with his fingers. He then pressed his face into Hisui's warm chest. "Oh, you poor thing. It's all right, I'm right here,'' he breathed, opening the black velvet robe he was sleeping in and swathing the boy inside of it with him. Kohaku trembled in pleasure at being directly against Hisui's bare, hot skin.

"Thank you, Hisui-san," he murmured happily.

The next morning, Hisui awoke feeling refreshed. He stretched and yawned, then smiled down at the adorable figure cuddled up to his body. "Good morning, Kohaku," he said softly, stroking the back of his silky head. He was a little surprised, since Kohaku usually got up much earlier than him. But he assumed the boy's nightmares had cut into his sleeping time, and he couldn't blame him for getting every second of sleep that he could.

Still, it was time for him to get up, and he knew Kohaku wouldn't want to be late for work either. He shook the boy gently, until his eyes opened. "Ah...good morning..." Kohaku said sleepily.

"It's time to get up," Hisui gently told him. Kohaku snuggled a little tighter against the man, and made no move to rise. "As much as I'm loath to move, I have to get to work...and so do you," he reminded the boy, touching his nose gently.

"Mmm, I want to stay in bed with you all day," Kohaku sighed. "We can do whatever you want."

Hisui chuckled deep in his throat. "Naughty boy," he said, and massaged one of Kohaku's bare cheeks below the sheets before spanking it gently.

Kohaku's eyes flew open wide, and he suddenly squirmed, leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Hisui furrowed his brow at his young lover's behavior, but slid out of bed, readjusted his robe and followed him. Inside the bathroom, Kohaku jumped in surprise and turned his naked body away. "Don't look, Master," he moaned miserably.

"Kohaku. I want to see everything of you. Don't be embarrassed."

"But I _am _embarrassed," Kohaku protested weakly.

"What's wrong?" Hisui began to get an idea of what was happening, and some immense arousal began to stir inside of him.

"Master...I'm...something's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, I assure you."

"But there is!" Kohaku said emphatically. He slowly turned around, trembling, and revealed his aching erection. "Wh-when you...when you tell me I'm...naughty...and then spank me...I get so...I get so like this..." He clapped his hands over his face in mortification, and started to cry.

Hisui made a low noise in his throat, and stepped forward. "Kohaku. That's totally normal. In fact, I happen to find it very wonderful."

"What...? You...you do?" Kohaku sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I'd like nothing more than to do more of that, if that's what you like."

Kohaku nodded shyly, a pink flush tinting his cheeks. "I like it...I like it a lot..."

"Mmm...Kohaku, I'm so turned on right now," Hisui groaned, and Kohaku shuddered in pleasure. "But," Hisui said reluctantly, composing himself. "We will both be late for work, so this isn't the time. Let's revisit this...later tonight." Kohaku nodded energetically, and Hisui smiled as he kissed the boy lovingly on the forehead. "But, just an idea...you should do something naughty that I can punish you for, okay?"

"Okay..." Kohaku whispered, his eyes big and wide. Hisui stroked his cheek, gave him a quick kiss, then got ready for work.

That evening, Hisui entered his quarters. He could barely contain his excitement as he pondered what thrills lay ahead. "Kohaku, I'm home," he called out.

"Welcome back, Master," Kohaku's soft voice answered, and Hisui choked on his breath as he beheld the boy in the maid costume he had given him. He was kneeling on the bed, staring at Hisui with aroused, love-filled eyes.

"Ah...Kohaku...what are you doing?" Hisui rasped.

"Waiting for you."

"I see." Hisui approached and drew a finger along the neckline of the dress. "And...what else?"

Kohaku blushed deeply and averted his eyes. "I...I was naughty..."

Hisui's cock stiffened slightly in his pants. "Naughty? What did you do?"

"I...I've been thinking about you, and I...and I've been...t-t-touching myself..." Kohaku stammered, his cheeks now very red. For illustration, he lifted up the hem of his skirt and revealed his weeping, desperate looking erection, which stood out from his body.

Hisui could barely speak, he was so turned on. "My god, Kohaku...you're not wearing any panties? How naughty...and to have touched yourself, too..."

"I know, Master. I'm so bad...I'm sorry."

"I'll have to punish you..." Hisui urged the boy onto his hands and knees, lifted up his skirt in the back, and kneaded a handful of the boy's firm ass.

"Yes! Yes! Ooohh, punish me!" Kohaku couldn't hide the excitement in his breathless voice.

"Shall I punish you just a little...or a lot?" Hisui drew his large, strong hand over the boy's backside.

"A lot! A lot!" Kohaku was struggling to talk as he gasped in delight.

"Oh, but it might hurt..."

"I know..." Kohaku whimpered, lowering his face to the bed and pressing it into the sheets as he pushed his ass back at his older lover. "But I deserve it."

"Oh, Kohaku..." Hisui murmured. "You know I love you very much, but I'm going to have to punish you. You're my good little Kohaku, and I can't have you being a naughty boy. So I'll have to spank you to teach you a lesson..." He trailed off as he raised his hand. "Get ready..."

Kohaku could barely breathe, he was so excited. His erection ached, his mouth watered, and every inch of his skin was tingling. Further thoughts were cut off as Hisui's hand made contact with his bottom with a loud smack. "A-ahhh!" Kohaku cried out. "Master!" he moaned, as the man struck him again. "It's...oh!" Hisui continued to spank his bottom in a rapid, steady rhythm. "Master...it hurts..." Kohaku moaned, but his voice contained just enough ecstasy for Hisui to know he was still enjoying it.

However, Hisui couldn't stand anymore and ceased the spanking, instead rapidly disrobing himself and lubing up his throbbing erection. Kohaku watched with half lidded, sidecast eyes as he continued to press his chest into the bed with his ass up in the air. "Kohaku...I have to punish you more," Hisui whispered, climbing onto the bed and getting behind him. "Yes...you've made me so very turned on, and now you have to take responsibility," he crooned in a low voice as he slipped his fingers inside of the boy and twisted them around.

"Ahhh...yes, Master, I'll take responsibility," Kohaku moaned. "Please, do whatever you want to me..."

"Oh, Kohaku..." Hisui groaned. He could wait no longer, and he positioned himself behind the boy and began to thrust himself inside.

"Ah! Ohhhhh!" Kohaku screamed out, his mouth pressed into the bed to muffle the volume.

"Oh, yes, Kohaku...you feel so wonderful inside," Hisui groaned, slamming against him. The thrillingly obscene sounds of flesh slapping on flesh, desperate moaning, and the wet noises of Hisui's cock pumping inside of Kohaku filled the room. Hisui gripped Kohaku by the hips and thrust into him again and again, almost unable to believe how amazing it felt. Having sex with Kohaku was always amazing, but this was a new level of ecstasy.

"M-master..." Kohaku whimpered, and Hisui was reminded that he should attend to the boy's needs as well. He reached around and began stroking Kohaku's leaking member.

"Does that feel nice?" he hissed in Kohaku's ear, making the boy tremble hard.

"Ah...oh yes, Master, it's...I can't...ngahhhh!" Hisui knew by the erratic jerking of Kohaku's body that he was climaxing. Hisui breathed deeply through his nose, and then gave one final, mighty thrust as he exploded inside, screaming out Kohaku's name.

They collapsed to the bed together, and Hisui carefully pulled out. Kohaku wriggled and turned around to face him, then sighed happily. "I love you so much," he whispered, his big, innocent golden eyes gazing up honestly at Hisui's face.

"And I love you, my little Kohaku," Hisui breathed back. "That was very fun," he commented, stroking the side of Kohaku's face tenderly.

"I'm glad, because, um...I want to do it lots more..." Kohaku whispered shyly.

Hisui chuckled. "Right now?"

Kohaku yelped. "No, not r-right now!" He winced slightly. "My...um, my butt hurts," he admitted, and they both laughed, then snuggled close together.


End file.
